Majora's Story Retold
by HiddinDarkness
Summary: A remade version of Majora's Mask,where insted of a Deku Skull Kid turns Link into..A girl? A blood thirsty,slightly insane girl but a girl none the less! Can "Lilia" and Tatl save Termina from Skull kid? R
1. The Beginning

Dark:Well,this will be a kind of remake of Majora's Mask.

Link:Why am i a girl again..

Dark:Because you look cute in a skirt?

Link:..Fair enough..

Dark:Anyways,there will be many changes,such as things i thought SHOULD have been done in that game..

Link:Such as..

Dark:Well..i'll give you one since your the one going to do it..The deku's that guard the Deku King's gate...They most likely wont live..

Link:Oh..

Tatl:Can we just get on with this...

Dark:Right..

Disclaimer:I dont own the legend of zelda,if i did link would be a girl and about half of the characters you see would have died in someway.(Most likely by link)

Claimer:I DO own this very big shot gun and this very big sword..Flamers are not welcome..if you catch my drift..

-------------

Link sighed sitting on Epona's back as the horse galloped accross the forest ground.He had just left Hyrule about a week ago,he was already starting to miss it.Link started remembering good times in Hyrule,such as when he drank Lon Lon Milk for the first time,and since he was so focused on his memories he failed to notice the two fairies that appeared infront of Epona,startling the horse making it raise its legs back,which made Link fall off and hit his head on the ground.

As soon as Link was knocked out a soft crackle came from the bushes and a chattery voice came from them."Good job fairies!" Said skull kid as he walked out and started ruffiling through Link's belongings.The two fairys shimmered above the Skull kid's head.The skull kid threw out Link's item's left and right,finding nothing interesting."Bow..Bomb..Mouse bomb..Weird purple shiny thingy..Bottle..Bottle..Bottle..Bottle..B..holy crap does this guy have enough bottles..Oh!" He finally cheered pulling out the sparkling orcarina.

"Its so pretty!" Tatl said softly.

Tael mearly nodded in agreement as the Skull kid blew into it and laughed at the sound it made.As he was busy playing with 'his' new toy he failed to notice Link start to stand up,but when both Tatl and Tael started to shiver from the dark look on Link's face and Skull kid got the hint as he nervously turned aronud.Both skull kid and Link stared at eachother for a minute before Link jumped at Skull kid,but Skull kid was too fast and jumped on Epona first,Causing the horse to panic wildly and run swiftly ahead.Link grabbed on to Epona but was thown off when she turned.

Link rolled accross the ground with a thud,groaning he slowly sat up and picked up the items that Skull kid threw away.He was as silent as ever.He slowly got up and ran towards where he saw skull kid going.He ran into a large tunnel,jumped accross stumps,and kept on running until he was literaly floating on the air.He screamed loudly as he fell and landed softly on a pink flower at the bottom that had a small pond infront of it.When he looked up he saw Skull Kid floating above the ground,chuckling softly.

Link started to look around for Epona and Skull kid laughed when he saw this."Don't bother! I sent that stupid horse away! Wouldn't listen to a thing i said.." He said grinning."Did you a favor yes i did.." Link started to run towards Skull kid,In hopes of strikeing him,Skull kid laughed and used his dark magic which made Link stop in his tracks."Take this you stupid boy!" He said using more of his dark magic on Link.

Cold..That was Link's only thought.Suddenly a figure appeared before him,it was a girl.She had long black hair and deep red eyes.She smiled sweetly at him then slowly everything went dark again.When the light returned Link was standing infront of Skull kid again,the only difference was that Skull kid was rolling on the..uh...air...laughing his ass off.

"Oh my.." He laughed loudly pounding the invisable ground under him."I wanted to turn you into a Deku but this is much better! Hahahah!" He laughed loudly and slowly floated through the door that was behind him.

Link blinked and ran foward trying to catch him but the small Yellow fairy hit him in the head,knocking him back,which gave the skull kid enough time to escape.

"Eep!" Tatl yelled bouncing back and forth on the door."Wait! Tael! Skull kid! You forgot me! Waaait!" she screamed bouncing back and forth on the door.She turned to Link who was standing there,stareing at her dumbly."You! Girl!" Tatl stated loudly which made Link look around looking for a girl."Im talking to you stupid!" she said as she hit Link hard in the head,making him fall back and into the water behind him.Link slowly looked down into the water to see his reflection.

What he saw,surprised,and scared him.Insted of his own reflection he saw a beautiful girl with a soft,but kind of pale,face with deep red eyes and hair that went back into a pony tail to her waist that was the darkest black,Link could also see that insted of a sword and shield like he carried there was a large red axe,it was as long as the girl's body and its blade was curved slightly,and there was a black triforce on both sides of the blade,with a drop of red blood in the center.He stood up and so did the girl,she was wearing a tunic like he normally wore but it was dark black and had red lines around it,he also noted that it didnt have the belt that he wore,making it look like she was just wearing a big shirt and thin black pants,she was also wearing red boots,unlike his brown ones.

Link,not catching on,continued to stare into the water until Tatl sighed loudly and screamed into his ear."Thats you you stupid girl!" She screamed which shocked Link to no end.

Link did the only thing he could think of doing.

He screamed..a very..very girly scream.

------------

Dark:And thats the first chapter..No time for message so..Read and Review,Flamers are not welcome but helpers are.And dont say 'You have bad spelling' It doesnt matter if i do,if you can understand thats enough for me.Anyways,R&R See ya later.


	2. Anger starts

Dark:Yeah..Quick update even though i have no reviews(As of yet) but i have 19 hits,thats good for me..i expected to have like 3 :\

Link:That and hes insanely bored at the moment...

Dark:They dont need to know that detail..Lilia..

Link:...Dont make me hurt you...

Dark:Im sorry but i believe im the author here..puts Link in a maid's outfit

Link:I hate you...

Dark:Now now Lilia be a good girl and do the disclaimer..

Link:Whatever...HiddenDarkness doesnt own Legend of Zelda if he did i would be constantly tortured to no end.

Dark:Damn straight...Also another note if you were wondering about the "weird purple thing" that skull kid threw out of Link's items it was the Len's of truth.Also PLEASE try to review.

----

"Talking"

-Thinking-

_Book or Sign_

---

Link continued to scream until Tatl bonked him on the head."Stop screaming you sissy!" she yelled loudly."Open the stupid door!" Tatl Commanded as Link nodded stiffly and walked over to the door,then opened it slowly.

They passed through the door and came to a room with three strips of land,all seperated,one was in the middle,the other was what Link was standing on,and the last one had another door.Link also noted that there were those pink flowers on every peice of land.

"Great now how're you going to get accross to open that door for me.." Tatl sighed and looked at Link who was ruffling through a pocket on the back of her tunic.Link was actually reaching for her hook shot but frowned when she couldn't find it,Skull kid must've taken out more then she thought.So she simply took out her bow,which she noted was missing some arrows in the quiver,and tied a rope to one of her very few arrows,she then aimed to a large peice of bark that was on the roof of the room and fired.

The arrow hit its target and stuck there,Link pulled on it to make sure then swung it back and forth once before jumping and landing on the third peice of land,right infront of the door.Link pulled the arrow down and put it,her bow,and the rope back in her pocket before waiting for Tatl to catch up.

"Wow!" Tatl said when she flew over,Obviously surprised."Say..Whats your name anyways? Im Tatl." She said to the Boy-Turned-Girl.

Link blinked at the small fairy."Link.." She said,and the voice alone almost made Tatl blush.It was so pretty.Tatl wondered briefly what Link's voice was when he was a boy.

"Link huh..Thats not good ..thats too manly.." Tatl giggled."From now on your name is Lilia!" She announced.

Link,or should i say,Lilia frowned but said nothing and opened the door.Soon the two found themselfs walking down a large tunnel before coming into what looked like the inside of a large clock.Lilia found a door and started to walk through it when a voice called out to her."Little one..." Said the voice and both Tatl and Lilia turned around,Tatl noticed Lilia gripped her axe as if she was underattack.

A creepy man with a large bag on his back,that Lilia noticed had alot of masks on it,was standing there.His hands slideing together greedily."Child..You wish to find what you lost..?" He said and Lilia knew at once he meant the Orcarina of time that Skull kid stole.

"Yes.." Lilia said softly and suddenly without even thinking about what she was doing,she glared at the man."Whats it to you.." She asked harshly which made Tatl look at her weirdly.

The man,having thought the girl would be a quiet-type insted of harsh,gulped softly."Well..once you retreive it return to me.I will return you to your previous form..if you return the item which the skull kid stole from me!" He said and Lilia glared at him even more.

She sighed heavily."Whats the item..and why the hell should i return it to you? I mean..i dont even know if your telling the truth or not!" She gripped her axe's handel tightly.

The Mask-Man gulped nervously."I swear to you i am telling you the truth! and if i dont get my mask back the skull kid can destroy the entire land! The item is the Majora's Mask..ancient evil sealed away by.." Lilia chose to ignore the rest of his explanation.(That and im too lazy to write the whole damn thing..)."And that is why i need it back! I swear to you i'll change you back to normal once you return my item to me!" He then added."But you have to do it in three days for in three days i must leave.." He finished and narrowly dodged the axe about to cut his neck off.

Lilia glared heavily at him."I'll do it..but if you dont change me back i'll make sure you and your mask dont leave this town..in one peice that is.." She then turned around and went out the door to the town,Tatl following closely behind.

"What was that!" Tatl asked Lilia once they were out into fresh air.

"What was what?" Lilia asked innocently.

"Hmm.." Tatl hmmed suspiously then shook around in the air."Anyways lets find the skull kid!" She said loudly and floated into Lilia's shirt."I can't let people see me so im going to hide in here for awhile." She said,already getting comfortable between Lilia's..Mounds.

Lilia sighed walking around,noting that alot of the town's people were familier to the people in Hyrule.How odd.She also noted a little boy in a yellow hat and shirt standing guard to a alley way,Lilia slowly walked up to him."Nngh.." He started out then asked "Whats the password?" Lilia blinked."No one gets in without the password." He said.

Lilia felt anger rush into her head,somthing she wasn't used to."Llisten here kid...I dont care about some stupid password..either let me in or.." Lilia slowly drew her axe,resting the blade on the top of the boy's head."There wont be someone to stop anyone from getting through without a password.." The kid eeped and stepped aside quickly.

"F..Fine lady j..just go!" he said,scared out of his wits.

Lilia smiled sweetly at him and walked down the alley way,and hmphed coming to a sewer."This is what the kid was guarding..?" But she continued no less,making sure to dodge as much water as possible,not wanting to make her fairy friend cold and give the town's people a free peep show for when she came back through here.

Lilia slowly made her way through the dark sewer,and was about to turn a corner when out of no where a large spider dropped from the sky.Out of reflex Lilia jumped back and pull out her axe.Having delt with these things before,she simply waited till it turned around then she slashed it's soft belly inhalf,killing it.Lilia then kept on walking after searching the spider for any thing worth a few Rupees.

Lilia slowly walked up long stairs,before coming into a room with a large telescope and a old man looking through it.The old man,noticeing her walk up,smiled and stepped aside."Come to see through the telescope young one?" He asked gently,Lilia just shrugged and bended down infront of the telescope,and looked around.It showed the outside of Termina Field.Slowly Lilia looked up and saw the top of the clock tower she came out of earlier.She moved it further up till it was the top and saw a black spec in the distance.Pressing a button for her,the old man made the telescope zoom in,giving her a picture of the Skull kid,who looked up at the moon then patted his butt toward her direction and jumped down.

-Why that little..- Lilia thought growling.Thanking the old man she ran down the sewer and past the kid,she knew where he was now..The clock! Growling loudly,she ran quickly toward the clocktower,climbed up the small pad that was infront of it,Above the door she started at,and growled stareing at the wooden door infront of her,blocking her way to the skull kid.Pulling out her axe slowly she slices once at the wood,cutting it straight in half.But she was met with yet another door.Growling she continued to cut the doors down until she was face to face with skull kid himself.The moon still way up in the air.

"You made it..this quickly..Hmph..pretty good for a girl.." The skull kid said and was about to speak again when Tael shot out.

"The four! Bring them here! Swamp Mountains Lake T-" Tael yelled but was cut off by skull kid hitting him,sending him flying accross the room.

"Shut up you stupid fairy!" Skull kid yelled and Tatl flew out and shook in anger.

"Tael!" She yelled.

Lilia growled grabbing her axe and skull kid laughed."So you think you can stop this?..Just try!" He then screamed to the moon above him,and it was coming down, very very fast.

Lilia threw her axe at him,and the skull kid barely dodged but it hit the small bag that was on his side,causing the back to split open and the Orcarina of time to fall out and land on the ground infront of Lilia.The axe flew back and landed in Lilia's hand just as she ran foward and grabbed her Orcarina.As she did memories of Princess Zelda poured into her mind,and she knew what she had to do.She slowly put the Orcarina to her lips but as she did the Orcarina changed shape,becoming a small silver flute insted.

-How'd that happen..- Lilia asked herself but decided to save it for later.Lilia played the song of time,and everything stopped around her.The melody echo'd accross the skys,to the stars,all around the room and Lilia felt herself falling into a bright light.Before everything went black.

------

Dark:Yay chapter 2 done.And it took awhile to finish this due to school and me not really used to writeing.And when you read this story please TRY to review..Suggestions,Tell me if you like it or dont like it,anything but i dont care if you like Lilia or not,she'll be in probaly all my storys (Even if its not a Zelda story).So yeah its mainly cause my friend is the one that gives me these ideas,and the only thing she asks for is to use Lilia in it. Anyways..Read and Review or i'll have Lilia chop your head off,and drink your blood.

Lilia:Yum..


	3. Pain

Ha Akako Hama Atleast i have ONE fan :\ i feel your pain when it comes to having alot of hits,but no reviews.So does my sister in that matter..Although she gets alot of reviews she has like 4x as many hits.Anyways Due to SOMEONE reviewing,i shall continue this story.But it will most likely go a bit slower because my friend is pushing me to write the "Triforce Smash" story (See my profile for details). Anyways,Lilia! Disclaimer Now!

Lilia:i dont listen to you..

Dark:-Puts Lilia in a maid's outfit again-

Lilia:-glare..- Hiddindarkness does not own Legend of Zelda and he is about to not own a pair of ba-

Dark:Thats enough Lilia! this isn't rated M,you can't use that language!

Lilia:-Glare..-

Dark:Uh..On with the story! Oh and glad you think so OmegaTrigger Heh 

------

Lilia groaned.

Light..

All she saw was light.

Lilia had a new hatred for light.It hurt her damn eyes so much...

Lilia blinked.-Wait..Light..?- Lilia slowly got up and opened her eyes.She was outside of the Clock-Tower door.She looked up.The moon was still high in the air.Lilia looked around.Where was Tatl?

"Mmph!" Her question was soon answered as Tatl came out of her shirt,her normally yellow glow now being a bright red."G..Gah..i nearly sufficated.." Tatl shook her body and looked around."What the! How'd we end up back here..?" She asked and Lilia just shrugged.

Lilia looked around,it was just as it was the first time she came out of the door."Hey!" Tatl said loudly."That mask guy said he'd return you to normal if you got your item back.You got it didnt you?" Lilia nodded and quickly ran through the door.The man was there,his hands still slideing against eachother greedily.

"Did you get my item..?" He asked.Lilia simply stared at him.Then suddenly without warning,He cheered and hugged her."YES! you have it dont you! then i shall teach you this!" He ran over to a large piano that seemed to come out of no where and started to play a song."This song will turn you back to normal!" He yelled and played the song.

Lilia shrugged and played her flute slowly.Atfirst nothing happened but then she felt her body get hot and she fell to her knees in pain.Then everything went black.

------

When Lilia awoke she found herself in water.She looked to her left and saw yellow fairys glideing gently accross the water.She groaned and closed her eyes again.What happened..She asked herself.

-----Warning! PoV Change! Lilia's PoV-----

Ngh.Last thing I remember is playing that stupid song.Wheres Tatl? I looked around for the fairy,but saw nothing,I then checked my shirt and I almost smiled,almost,when i saw the small fairy between my breasts asleep.I slowly got up and looked at the fairys and jumped in surprised when they all morphed together and a loud laugh came from the waters infront of me.

Before me was a tall woman with sandy-yellow hair,her privates being covered by only leaves.I found myself blushing on the inside while merely glareing at her on the outside.

"Child.." She said and I glared harshly at her,I hated how everyone seemed to be calling me 'Child' all the time."I've healed your wounds and given you a new gift..The gift of magic..And if your wondering what happened..The mask-man brought you here,saying you fainted,and I healed your body." I frowned at the thought of that mask-freak having me.I shivered at what he might've done to me before he brought me here.

"Okay.." I said grumbling and only half-listened as the fairy started talking again.

"As i have granted you the power of magic you can now use it whenever you wish.But also I must tell you that--" I chose to ignore her after that.That was until she got to the part that interested me."To defeat the skull kid you must get the four spirts that are in this land,I know that they are in the Swamp..Mountains..Beach...T.." My mind wandered off after that.

The fairy smiled at me after she was done talking and then walked up to me slowly.Atfirst i stared her suspiously but I was only confused when she put a small pink band in my hair.It clashed so much with my black hair.

"This will make it so fairys will come to you.You'll need this if you wish to vist my sisters and get more power for yourself.They have all been split into smaller fairy's in temples across the land by the Skull Kid." She said her voice laced with anger.

I simply nodded,decideing it would be best to collect the fairys to increse my power.But I still had a question."What happened to me?" I asked stareing at the fairy.

She hmmed and smiled sadly at me."Your body was trying to return to normal,but the magic of the song you played was too weak to do it.So it greatly hurt your body during the magic trying to work.As you can see,it didnt work and im afraid.." She paused for a moment and sighed."That you may never return to your real form." She said and I could tell she was surprised when I just shrugged.

"I dont really care anymore,gender has nothing to do with being a warrior." I said nodding at my own statement.

I bristled in anger as the fairy stared at me like I was an idiot.She rolled her eyes."You obviously dont know anything..." She giggled."Well its your choice little..girl..hehe.." She giggled a bit louder."Anyways..be on your way now..you should go to the swamp first its the home of the Deku's but its also the closest to here." I nodded my thanks and left.For some reason i felt i was going to have a bad time at the swamp.

-----PoV change Normal PoV

Lilia walked out of the fairy's cave and saw a kid shooting at a ballon with the Majora's Mask on it with a blowgun.She rolled her eyes and picked up a rock that was on the ground.She then twisted her hand back and threw it at the ballon,the rock shot through it and made it burst instantly.The kid jumped in surprised and looked around but Lilia simply walked past him and went to the clocktower.

-Lets see- She thought to herself.-The swamp should be this way..- She then headed for the gate but was stopped by a guard.

"Halt! There are dangerous monsters out there!" He said."Its not a place for a lady like yourself." Lilia glared at him.

"Listen here you son of a.." She growled the last part under her breath and put her axe's blade to the guard's neck,causing him to gulp."Im going through here...Like it or not..Understand?" She said,pressing the blade against his skin.

The guard,obvious scared shitless,gulped."Y..Yes ma'am.." He said frightened and moved out of the way.

Lilia smiled sweetly at him."Good boy.." Lilia walked out of the gate and down the trail passing a tree,which she noted had a picture of the skull kid,and walked through the thick grass and into the swamp.She saw the purple water and hmmed moving towards it.-Whats this..?- She slowly dipped her hand in and regretted it immidently.Her vision got blurry and she felt her body slowly get numb.Then she felt her body fall over,accross the ground thankfully.

She felt horrible.Lilia couldn't move at all.It was almost as bad as being beat up by Ganondorf.-Poisen...- She thought and groaned.She then felt someone grab her and slip somthing into her mouth.

She heard a soft voice whisper."Its going to be okay..." And someone rub her head.She groaned,melting into the person's arms and slowly passing out from the pain she was in.

She felt a hand on her head and somthing on her lips before her vision went black.And all she saw..Was a white light..Pure white..Blue swirls..Death..So close..She was near the light when she felt a tug on her body,and the light disappeared.

---

Lilia slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was...

----------------------

Dark:Mwahaha! cliff hanger.

Lilia:Who the hell is molesting me..AGAIN

???:I heard that...im not molesting anyone...But who i am will surprised you to no end!

Dark:But! lets have some fun! -grins- you'll never find out who this is! So ha!

Tael:Wheres sis?

Lilia:In my chest,I think...

Dark:Anyways! Enough with Tatl mising thingy..READ AND REVIEW! ..please?


End file.
